


Tumblr prompt - fem!reader threeway with Prompto and Noctis

by Promptoschocohoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promptoschocohoe/pseuds/Promptoschocohoe





	Tumblr prompt - fem!reader threeway with Prompto and Noctis

“Are you nervous?”

Prompto’s hand came to rest on the small of your back. He smiled gently at you, his other hand coming to lift your chin and place a kiss on your nose before the elevator dinged open, slowly revealing the hallway leading to the Prince’s apartment.

“I’m fine,” you promised. You were nervous, sure, but you were excited as well. A small part of you was certain this had to be prank. How could this be true?

You had been dating Prompto for a while now, only recently learning of his and Prince Noctis’s secret relationship in high school. You hadn’t thought any less of him for it or his sexuality, or the fact that the two of them were still friends. However, when the engagement was announced, Prince Noctis began speaking to Prompto about more private matters.

Matters that concerned you as well.

And here you were, a week before the Royal wedding, your boyfriend ringing his doorbell as your heart pounded in your throat. Your fingers skirted across the hem of your summer dress and your eyes fell to your feet. You were nervous, but for many reasons other than the act itself - would you get in trouble for this? What if Lady Luna found out?

That thought made you sick. Of course the two weren’t married yet and the engagement was arranged, but still, wasn’t it wrong to -

Your thoughts were erased when Prince Noctis opened the door in nothing but a towel around his waist, his hair wet around his face and water clinging to the hair scattered across his chest and his toned abdomen. You could feel your face flushing and you couldn’t pull your eyes away.

“Good to see you,” the Prince smiled at Prompto, stepping aside to let you both in. Stepping over the threshold, he lifted your hand and placed a kiss on your knuckles. “It’s my pleasure to meet you. You’re as beautiful as Prompto promised.”

“Oh, I - thank you so much, Prince Noctis,” you stuttered. His hands were warm and soft, and he smirked against your knuckles.

“Noctis, or Noct. No need for the title here.”

“O - oh. Okay.”

“She’s a little nervous,” Prompto said. You blushed at his honesty, but didn’t object. Your first time meeting the future ruler of your kingdom and you were going to sleep with him and your boyfriend - how were you supposed to feel?

To your surprise, Noctis lifted his hand and scratched the back of his head.

“I am too,” he admitted. “But we can stop any time. I wont hold it against either of you.”

“I want this. I want both of you.”

Your voice wasn’t as strong as you had hoped, but you had meant your words. Noctis and Prompto shared a look before Prompto spoke.

“Why don’t we take this to your bedroom?”

You were led down the hall with both men’s hands on the small of your back, both of their fingers playing with each others. Noctis’s bedroom door was open and you were greeted by a king size bed with rose petals littered around the bed and room, candles flickering off shelves, and a bottle of strawberry champagne with three flutes on the nightstand with other items you couldn’t quite identify. You felt your mouth fall open and couldn’t bring yourself to close it.

“You never did anything like this for me,” Prompto huffed playfully. Noctis chuckled, taking your hand and leading you to bed.

“Something to help you relax?” Noctis offered.

“Please, if you don’t mind.”

Instead of popping a cork like you had expected, the Prince adjusted behind you and his fingers began to dance along your neck and shoulders. You tensed, but only for a moment.

Prompto leaned before you, placing his lips against yours as he lowered the straps of your dress. Noctis’s fingers began to find all the little places along neck that made you melt. You couldn’t help but think of what else his fingers could do.

Prompto’s tongue gently entered your mouth as he pulled the dress to your ribs. His fingers gently brushed your chest as you moaned, your anxiety melting as your arousal increased.

Noctis stopped his ministrations and pulled away from you. Hearing Noctis shift beside you, your boyfriend pulled away as well. It took you a moment to realize you were topless in front of two extremely attractive men. You stole a glance at the Prince to see his eyes wide and his cheeks pink.

“Touch her,” Prompto commanded gently. When Noctis visibly gulped, Prompto smiled and turned to you. “You may have to help him.”

Your hands found Noct’s and lifted them gently, cupping them and placing them against your chest. Feeling your skin seemed to knock him out of his trance. Noctis released a breath and began to fondle you gently, his inexperience evident rather quickly.

“You're the first woman he’s been with,” Prompto told you, leaning his head on your shoulder as he watched his former boyfriend play with your breasts. Your face burned as his words sank in. You opened your mouth to speak just as Noct captured a nipple between two fingers and tugged, making you moan instead of speak.

“Did you like that?” Noct asked.

If this had been a porno, Noct’s voice would have been deep, the question condescending. Instead, the question came out quick and uncertain, his midnight blue eyes filled with curiosity. You gave him a little smile.

“Yes. Can you do it again, Noctis?”

He kept eye contact as he tugged both nipples with his fingers, his cock twitching under his towel as Prompto began to kiss you neck, his arms wrapping around your middle. Noctis continued playing with your nipples, biting his lower lip and shifting, Prompto trying his damnedest to pull your dress down as he delivered hickies against your neck. Despite the ever growing haze in your mind, you realized the only things Noctis had done to you had been with your permission. As much as you adored his respect, you panties were growing damp and you couldn’t get off on nipple tugging alone.

“Your mouth,” you whispered. “I want your mouth on me, too.”

Noctis attached himself to the other side of your neck quickly. With this angle you could kick off your dress and lean back some, Prompto’s hand quickly coming to play with your breasts before reaching for Noct’s, bringing his hand to your body with no words.

Soft moans were leaving your mouth as both men made trails against the flesh of your abdomen. You couldn’t help but notice Noctis’s hands were shaking some. You turned your head, feeling brave, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He excepted excitedly, pressing against your mouth and nipping your bottom lip.

Sex with a girl may be unfamiliar territory, but it seemed kissing was not.

Prompto groaned against your neck and you felt his hardness press against your lower back. You pulled away from the Prince’s kiss, turning to face your boyfriend.

“You’re still dressed,” you slurred, your mind and mouth both hazy. Prompto’s eyes glanced at Noct’s before the Prince placed a kiss to your temple and crawled over you, confidently plopping in Prompto’s lap.

 _Oh_ , was all that you could think before Noctis was pulling off his clothes, trailing his nails down Prompto’s chest before unbuckling his belt and pulling off his jeans. The undressing of your boyfriend was quick and surprising, but not as surprising as the way Noctis began to stroke Prompto’s hard cock, twisting his wrist and squeezing the foreskin of his head.

Your hand was in your underwear the moment their lips met. Prompto was fully on his back as Noctis jerked him off less and a foot away from you. Their tongues met as Prompto ripped off Noct’s towel, his cock finally revealed to you.

His pubic hair wasn’t as maintained as Prompto’s, but it wasn’t wild either. From what you could tell it curved upward and was a little shorter than Prompto’s, but about the same thickness. He was circumcised unlike your boyfriend, his cock red and leaking. You wanted to touch him, to taste him, to be fucked by them both.

Your fingers squeezed your clit and you moaned, causing Noctis to look over at you. His cock visibly jerked at the sight of you masturbating shamelessly on his bed.

“We’re being rude,” Noctis chided as he pulled away, sitting on his knees and staring at you. Prompto turned and sat up, his fingers pulling at your underwear but not removing them.

“Why don’t you take these off?” Prompto asked Noctis, his voice cocky as he snapped your panties against your hip.

Feeling a little more brave, Noctis made eye contact with you as his fingers grazed the hem of your panties before slowly sliding them down your legs, his eyes never loosing contact with your heat or the fingers there. You kicked off your underwear once they were at your ankles and spread your legs a little.

“How should I please you?”

Your mouth became dry at Noct’s question. Hadn’t this been his idea from the start? You looked over at Prompto, hoping for an answer.

Prompto rose from the bed, coming around the other side and sitting on the opposite from Noctis.

“Come down here,” Prompto said, spreading your legs a little further. “Let me show you how to make her come.”

Swatting your hand away, Prompto’s mouth fell to your warmth and his tongue lapped at your folds, a finger finding its way into you as his lips encircled your clit and sucked. After several moments, he pulled away.

“You try, Noct.”

Noct’s tongue was a little shakier, a little uncertain, his mouth sucking a bit too harsh and his finger only brushing your opening. You hissed instead of moaned, and he was quick to take notice.

“What’d I do?” Noctis asked quickly.

“A - a little softer,” you asked. “Please try again, it feels really good.”

“Here,” Prompto offered, laying down and tugging Noct’s wrist, encouraging him to lay as well. Both their heads were between your legs and it wasn’t long until you felt both tongues against you.

The sound that left your mouth was one that you had never heard before, and it seemed to only encourage the men. Your hands dug into the bed sheets as your back arched. Occasionally you could feel both their tongues meet and it only aroused you more.

You came suddenly, your back arching and a moan erupting from you as both men lapped your essence. Your body shook in after shocks as they rose, your come wet on both their lips, Prompto wiping it nonchalant as Noctis licked his lips, sucking his bottom one slowly.

“You’re good - you, you taste good, I mean,” Noctis stuttered.

“I bet you do, too.”

Quickly, Prompto’s arm was under you, pulling you upward before gently tugging you forward, on your knees with your face just a few inches away from Noct’s leaking cock.

“Where can we come?” Prompto asked, already lining himself behind you. “He has some condoms, if you want.”

“Any where,” you answered before wrapping a hand around Noct’s cock and tugging, the simple motion causing his eyes to roll back. Prompto gave you time to lap at Noct’s head and give it a little suck before entering you slowly. You were warm and wet, taking him so easily. He gripped your hips and gave you time to work your magic on the Prince’s cock.

Noct’s hands found their way into your hair as you began to take more and more of him, moaning as Prompto began to slowly thrust, causing you to take more of Noct’s dick into your throat. Your moans escalated, Noct swearing your name under his breath. Prompto kept his eyes on his friend, watching him fall apart under his girlfriends touch.

Noctis had the decency to warn you before he came in hot spurts down your throat. You accepted his come, swallowing as he cried your name in a way that made your entire body tingle. He pulled away, breathing heavily and watched your swollen lips moan as Prompto continued to fuck you.

Despite his orgasm, Noct remained hard. This didn’t go unnoticed by Prompto, who slowly pulled out of you and rolled you on your back, exposing your swelling heat once again to the Prince of Insomnia.

Noct’s hair was somehow messier than usual as he slowly climbed atop you, lining himself with your heat and sinking in. He moaned against your neck.

“You feel so fucking good,” he whispered. His hands fanned around your body before he moaned loudly.

You opened your eyes to see your boyfriend behind Noctis, a bottle of lube in one hand, his other hand running along the Prince’s ass. You kissed Noct’s temple as Prompto began to finger his ass slowly.

Noct was thrusting gently, taking you and Prompto’s fingers with ease. He was a moaning mess against your neck, swearing and praying both your names until Prompto lined himself up and slowly pressed himself in. You cradled the Prince against you as Prompto filled him, stroking his hair and placing kisses against his cheek. There was a few moments of stillness before Noctis groaned, thrusting with no real tempo, begging someone to fuck him.

The pace was slow and almost passionate. Prompto was sucking on Noct’s shoulders, moaning softly as Noctis bit your neck. Your fingernails were leaving burning trails against Noct’s back as a familiar knot was growing inside you.

“I - I’m - fuck - “

“Right there,” Prompto moaned, snapping his hips a little faster. “You gonna come again, your Highness?”

Noctis was clinging to you, his face buried against your neck as you came, moaning loudly and spasming around Noct’s cock. Prompto followed you, filling the Prince’s ass with his seed as he fucked himself through it, causing Noct to come last, his brows knitting as he came inside you.

Prompto was the first to pull out, plopping beside you and placing a kiss to your forehead. Your head was spinning and it seemed as if Noctis was still lost somewhere in bliss.

“You broken?” Prompto laughed, tugging Noct’s hair gently. He huffed, his warm breath fanning your neck.

“ ‘m fine,” he insisted, pulling out of you slowly. You wanted to protest; surely these bed sheets were expensive. You hissed, feeling some of his come leak out but not all.

“You’re a little swollen,” Noctis commented. “Is - that’s okay, right?”

“I’m fine,” you promised. “Can I clean up, though?”

“Oh - of course.”

Noctis moved towards the bedside, finding several small towels and passing them out. You cleaned yourself in silence. As the bliss wore off, uncertainty set in. Noctis took your towel when you were finished and snuggled beside you, Prompto on the other side as both men wrapped their arms under your neck, supporting your head. The silence was heavy, and you decided to voice your insecurities.

“So - um, will Luna…?”

Both mens eyes snapped open.

“You didn’t tell her?” Noct asked.

“I - uh, not that part!” Prompto cried. “I was going to tell her if this went okay!”

“Tell me what?” you asked, a hint of panic in your question. Was there more to this than your boyfriend had let on? Noctis spoke first and slowly, as if trying to find his words.

“Uh, well, Luna and I are engaged, but we’re friends,” he explained. “And, you know, friends are honest with each other.”

“So…she already knows?”

“Kinda…” Noct trailed off, biting his lower lip. He glanced over at Prompto, as if asking for help.

“Noct is kinda into both men and women,” Prompto explained. “And Luna is kinda only into women. So…maybe to keep everyone happy…”

The pieces clicked in slowly, your face filling with heat. Your hands covered your face in embarrassment as both men placed kisses against your temples.

It seemed you and Prompto were going to have more fun some time soon, and you were thankful the King sized bed could fit the four of you.


End file.
